Expect the unexpected
by Alice Shade
Summary: Gadget accidentally finds out a big secret of Chip and Dale.


All the characters in this fic do not belong to me in any way and are used for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Expect the unexpected?  
  
Gadget stretched and mumbled to herself - "Finally!". Then she looked on her creation. It was spy device, capable of receiving coherent sounds through almost any wall. Essentially, it was a stetoscope of quite peculiar construction. 'Now, how to test it? Easy. Chip and Dale are home. I`ll try the wall of their room.' Gadget was a said and done type of girl, so she want immediately.  
  
She went outside, choosing the side of their room with no windows. She did so subconciously, due to an uncertain feeling, that something is not right. Gadget put her device to the wall, and put her ear to the other end. It was silent for a second or two. Then she heard something, but could not understand, what. She heard the sound once again. Her brow furrowed in confusion. 'What are they doing?' Then she heard voice.  
  
- Oh, Dale, I can`t get enough of you...  
  
- Pity we don`t have a chance like this too often.  
  
- Yeah. I want to do this...  
  
Once again that sound. 'What could it all mean?'  
  
- Chip, do we have a chance of coming out with this?  
  
- Are you sure you want to come out? Remember, what happened back in school?  
  
- Uh... you mean those Russian girls?  
  
- Exactly.  
  
- That`s scary. I`m not nearly as tough as they are.  
  
- Me neither, Dale, me neither.  
  
- But... We`re... Oh.  
  
- You see? We simply can not.  
  
- But... What if someone found out that?  
  
- It`ll be bad.  
  
- Uh-huh. Chip, we have the same talk every time. Guess I`m not good in accepting, huh?  
  
- Don`t worry, Dale. You`re good in something else...  
  
Once again this sound. Gadget had terrible idea. 'What if they... God! I have to help them!' She hurried to her workshop, put her invention on the table and left to see chipmunks.  
  
She flung the door open and began - "Guys, I... I... I... Golly..." Words refused to left her mouth, when she saw chipmunks in tight embrace. She leaned on the wall, her mind refusing to believe in what she saw. Now she understood, what sounds she heard. Absentmindedly, she wondered, how could she not recognise a sound of kiss.  
  
Chip slowly stood up. Dale sit where he was, silent panic in his eyes.  
  
- Gadget? - Chip asked quietly. Gadget shook her head. It really took a shape of sence now.  
  
- Chip? What`s the meaning of all this? - she demanded.  
  
- Gadget, try to understand...  
  
- Oh, I do understand, indeed. You are lovers, right? What I want to understand, is one thing. Why didn`t you tell me?  
  
Dale suddenly threw his hands up.  
  
- We were afraid, for crying out loud! Hearing you calling us sick perverted freaks of nature was not high on our to-do list.  
  
- Now, I didn`t say anything like that, did I? Guys, I don`t think less of you because you love each other in this twisted sort of way.  
  
- Really?  
  
- Of course! A-chally, I`m surprised I haven`t guessed it earlier. You really pulled the wool over my eyes with that yours playing around me.  
  
Chip cleared his throat.  
  
- Uh, we`re sorry, if we caused you any problems with our flirting.  
  
- It`s OK. Every man flirts with me. At least you`ve been able to keep yourself in line, - smirked Gadget.  
  
Dale approached Chip from behind and put his arms around him.  
  
- Gadget, what will you do now? - he asked.  
  
- Golly, I haven`t thought about it. I guess, it`s your own business, who you love.  
  
Chip stared on Gadget for several seconds in disbelief.  
  
- You mean it?  
  
- Absolutely. I even save your secret.  
  
- Thanks... You have no idea, what have you done for us.  
  
- Yeah. One day, we may got out from the closet, but not now...  
  
Gadget smiled on them.  
  
- Take care, guys. I`m going to the junkyard for details.  
  
And she walked out from the room. In a minute, she was in RangerMobile, speeding down the street. 'Who would`ve suspected? So that`s why their flirts never gone above the line. And I thought I found a pair of gentlemunks. Well, a pair, indeed. So... My theory is correct. Men are scum, with a very rare exceptions.'  
  
She spent a lot of time on the junkyard, and returned home only when it began to get dark. When she climbed the tree, she discovered, that Monty and Zipper are still somewhere out, and Chip and Dale are watching TV. She unloaded the RangerMobile and locked the garage for the night. When done, she climbed up once again and was about to go inside, whe she heard distant flapping. 'Maybe it`s Foxglove? Boy, now I understand, why Dale is so uneasy around her. Maybe I should hint her, that Dale is not very good choice.'  
  
She waited. Gadget rarily had time to do nothing, and she was a little surprised that she found stargasing quite entertaining. She began to remember each star name, when a winged shadow blocked her view. It was Foxglove. Gadget said quietly - "Hi, Foxglove."  
  
- Hi yourself, Gadget. How`s your day been?  
  
- Oh... Quite unusual, I guess. Mind if I have a little chat with you?  
  
Foxglove landed on a branch and sit down, slightly swaying her feet under the branch.  
  
- Sure. I would like a girl to girl talk with you, Gadget.  
  
- Allright, then. Um... Foxy, maybe I`m too blunt, but I have to ask you - what do you feel towards Dale?  
  
- Oh, he`s a great guy. Why do you ask?  
  
- Well... I happen to know a bit about him... He`s kinda special and I don`t really know, is he really good for you because of his specialness. Maybe it`s better...  
  
Foxglove cut her short.  
  
- By special, you mean gay?  
  
Gadget did a double take.  
  
- How did you know?  
  
- It`s kind of easy, being able to echolocate. I knew thare`s something between him and Chip for a month now. I mean, I noticed that a month ago.  
  
- Oh. But why do you flirt with Dale so?  
  
- Well... I don`t really know. He`s a swell guy, allright, and I know he would not accept my advances. When I first saw you all, I thought he would help me to avoid my attractions towards... different person.  
  
- Do you mean you love someone else and flirt with Dale to cover these feelings?  
  
- Uh... yes?  
  
- I see. That`s why they both are flirting with me, too. I don`t know. Wouldn`t it be easier just to tell, what`s on your mind?  
  
- I don`t think it works this way, Gadget.  
  
- Why not? Why don`t you tell this person who you love... by the way, who`s that, if you don`t mind asking?  
  
Foxglove cast a strange look on Gadget.  
  
- Do you really want to know?  
  
- Come on, Foxy. You can tell me.  
  
- It`s... it`s you.  
  
Gadget sagged.  
  
- Me?  
  
Foxglove nodded and hid her face in her wings.  
  
Gadget begin slowly turning this in her head. She had long ago decided that she do not want any relation with a man, since most part of tham was only interested in getting in her pants, and rare others were not avalaible, but a girl... that was a possibility. She thought about it. Maybe, just maybe...  
  
Foxglove shook her head and stood up.  
  
- Maybe I`d better leave. I shouldn`t have told you this.  
  
Gadget suddenly stepped closer, and kissed Foxglove on the cheek.  
  
- That was nice, what you said earlier, - she said. Foxglove nearly fell from the branch. She stared on Gadget, holding her cheek. Finally, she spoke.  
  
- Gadget... Do you really mean that? - she whispered.  
  
- Uh...yeah. I`m considering this possibility.  
  
Foxglove came closer to Gadget and put her wings around her shoulders.  
  
- I can`t believe that`s happening.  
  
Gadget kissed Foxglove again, this time on lips.  
  
- Remember, Foxy, I like to take things slow.  
  
Foxglove smirked.  
  
- I`ll say.  
  
And they kissed again.  
  
Under the tree, two familiar figures stood.  
  
- Zipper, me lad, how`s your day with Queenee went?  
  
- Pretty fine, I guess. Thank god for exoskeleton, through. If I was soft, like you, I`d certainly get some bruises. Wonder, where does Queenee got the handcuffs of our size?  
  
- Oh, don`t fergit, she`s a queen. She might`ve ordered them to the royal blacksmith.  
  
- Can be.  
  
- Now just wait a bit... Blimey! Who`s there kissin` with Gadget?  
  
- By the look of it, I`ll say Foxglove.  
  
- Boy, oh boy! And I thought Chip and Dale are one of a kind.  
  
- Oh, you know about them?  
  
- Uh-huh. Peeked on them one day by accident. And how did you know?  
  
- I fell asleep on chandelier one day, and saw them.  
  
- Crickey, what a bunch of freaks we really are.  
  
- I`ll say. It seems that your love life, Monty, is the healthiest among us.  
  
- `Xcuse me?  
  
- Well, you have one true love of your life - cheeze.  
  
- Damn right, pally. But what about you and yer life?  
  
- Oh, that... Trust me, Monty, It`s sick and perverted.  
  
- Yeah, right... Whatever you say.  
  
And mouse and fly continued their journey up the tree. 


End file.
